Strings of Sin
by scathach1852
Summary: Esther, Abel, & Ion are discussing action against Rosenkreuz and the puppet master decides to play with all of them. ***WARNING: NON-CON, EXPICIT***


"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," rolled off of Father Nightroad's tongue as he casually adjusted his glasses as if nothing was wrong. His normally expressive blue eyes had turned icy as they looked upon me. "I never did get a chance to finish playing with you; after all, I walked away leaving all you alone in that cell."

"Dietrich? Oh god, not you…" I felt myself hit the wall as I backed up in an attempt to escape, not from the enemy but from both Abel and Ion. I shrank into the corner, hoping that a way out would magically appear but knew there was no escape from my fate. I watched as they drew steadily closer and heard them apologize before the puppet master's will completely over took theirs and they lost themselves to the madness only he controlled.

I was pulled up roughly by Abel and held still with my arms held behind me in his strong grip. A moment later I cried out as my habit was ripped off my body by Ion. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as I went through the recent events of this evening. How could this happen? One moment we were discussing how to take down the Rosenkreuz order and Cain; the next moment, Dietrich was speaking through Abel and had taken control of both of them.

I opened my eyes and shivered as the cold air of the room hit my now exposed form, my nipples forming tight buds. I looked down to see the tattered shreds of my habit lying on the wooden floor at my feet. I started and looked up as I felt lips surround one nipple and a hand massaging the other. The sharp prick of a fang reminded me it was Ion who was touching my body while Abel still held me still in his iron grasp. I tried to resist and shut my eyes again to block out what was happening, but my feelings for both men caused me to become aroused despite the fact that I was about to be taken advantage of by the men I both trusted and loved.

I peeked from beneath my lashes to see Ion inhaling the air deeply and savoring the scent in the air. I clenched them shut as I heard the words fall from his mouth, causing me to remember that it was truly Dietrich in control of the situation. "The dirty little slut likes it; I can smell the scent of arousal rolling off of her. Look how wet her cunt is; she's dripping. I think she wants these thick cocks slamming in and out of her tight holes like the good little slut she is. Ah, mein kleine hure.1" I gasped at the intrusion of two fingers into my body. "Ist gut; nein, mein kleine blume2" Ion's finger pumped in and out of my body and I could not control the low moan that slipped out from between my lips. "Seems she wants more… now, which one of us should have the first taste? Why not let her have that honor?"

I whimpered in pain as I was shoved roughly to the floor; my knees hit the wood with a solid thud. I had no time to recover as Ion's cock was shoved deeply into my mouth. I gagged as I felt warm, solid flesh hit the back of my throat and I was forced to breathe through my nose as he thrust in and out while gaining speed with each push back in. I gagged again as he came, spilling his hot seed down my throat. I coughed and spat up what I could when he pulled away. Suddenly my head was ringing and my cheek was burning from being slapped. "Nein, mein hure. For that, you will be punished."

I was on the bed in the blink of an eye with my hands held now by Ion. I looked at Abel and saw him without his clothes on coming towards me with a dangerous look in his eyes. He smiled wickedly. "I know just how to punish you. You will be punished like the hund3 you are…" I felt myself flipped over from my back to all fours; I begged both of them to stop but knew it was pointless. I screamed in pain when I felt Abel's cock slam home without warning in one violent thrust. I tried to pull away from the intrusion but was held still by Ion. I blinked as tears fell freely from my eyes knowing I had just lost my innocence.

I was trapped, unable to move away from the horror that had befallen me. I hung my head in defeat and wished for the earth to open and swallow me whole; anything was better than having to suffer this shame and embarrassment. I felt Abel moving in and out of me in long, fluid strokes. I was both horrified and disgusted when I realized that I was somehow becoming aroused by this heinous act. I felt his hand come over my waist and rub my clit, bringing me closer and closer to something I couldn't explain. I whimpered, no longer in pain, from pleasure as both the thrusting and the rubbing of my clit slowly drove me out of my mind. I writhed within the iron grip that Ion had on as the feeling deep within me curled and grew, threatening to burst. Fangs bit into my shoulder and forced me over the edge into the awaiting orgasm. I tossed my head back and cried out Abel's name as I rode the orgasm like the ebb and flow of the tides.

As my head was tossed back, I looked up to see Abel's body quaking in silent laughter and was rewarded with an explanation a moment later. "Mein Gott! Du bist eine Jungfrau4; isn't this priceless? The little nun has lost her innocence. Well, almost completely. Let me see if I can fix that before I leave you three alone."

Again, I was lifted up by Abel's strong grip with my back against his chest. I watched as Ion removed his clothes and swallowed in fear as I knew the end was still not yet in sight. I watched helpless as Ion stroked himself hard once again and moved closer to my body. He pulled me forward against him and slid me onto his lap. My body was still dripping from Abel's release deep within by body; it was no surprise when Ion's cock slid into my body with no aid. I whimpered from the intrusion, my body still sore and raw from losing my virginity.

Ion began to pump within me and I felt my traitorous body respond once more. I moaned weakly as I felt the pleasure begin anew. I was vaguely aware of Abel in the background and became more aware as his chest came into contact with my back once more and the sting of his fangs in my shoulder. I pressed myself closer to Ion in surprise at that bite. I soon discovered that was not to be the only surprise in store.

More tears rolled down my face as I felt myself filled in both holes now; I felt like I was being ripped in half. I was stuck in the middle as one would thrust when the other drew back. I felt hands wrap around me to start caressing the soft skin of my breasts and rolling my nipples between strong fingers. It was while I lost myself in that sensation that I felt another even stronger sensation which pulled me in that direction: a finger was rubbing circles on my clit. At some point, I was lost in sensation – I was hyper-aware of every part of my body and I felt myself winding up for another orgasm.

I screamed out their names as I fell off the edge into the abyss; my vision went white as my body trembled as if caught in a storm. I felt both Abel and Ion spill themselves into my body, their liquid heat coating my insides. I shivered in the aftermath as I tried to catch my breath but froze when I heard that familiar pattern of speech from Abel's mouth.

"Du bist ein engel… nein, du bist _mein_ engel.5" He laughed as he released both Abel and Ion from his grip. I watched as they slumped to the side like puppets with their strings cut. I saw Abel's face tilt up towards mine and shivered as Dietrich spoke one final time. "Du bist mein schlampe _immer und ewig_..6"

I sobbed uncontrollably, tears rolled down my face, as I realized he was right. I was raped by two men, both of whom I trusted, and what did I do? I enjoyed it… God forgive me. I froze when I heard my name by Abel and Ion; what would happen? What would they say or, worse, do? I sighed in resignation and figured whatever happened would do so; we would figure it out as we went.

1: My little whore

2: My little flower

3: Dog

4: My God! You are a virgin

5: You are an angel… no, you are _my_ angel

6: You are my slut, always and forever


End file.
